Behind Closed Doors
by catuyasha
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors? What's going on period? It all started out when the birds decide to meditate together, where it goes from there...RaeRob please RR. First story flames welcome any review welcome
1. Getting Closer

behind closed doors

A/N:This is my first story so please reveiw

I don't own the teen titans

In the tower it was quiet.Robin was meditating with Raven.The rest of the Titans had went to the mall and had been gone all day.

Robin was enjoying himself.Raven had an unusual smile on her face.

All of a sudden Robin grabbed Raven's hand.Raven's face turned scarlet.Suddenly a window shattered.Raven took her hand back with a start.Then all of a sudden Robin realized what he had done.At that moment the rest of the gang came in.BB started talking about the new movie he got.Robin didn't want to watch the movie right then and Raven still had to meditate so BB told them that they could watch it later that night.The rest of the teens left to watch the movie so all was peaceful.Peaceful, that is, until Starfire's scream rang out.Raven ran to see what was the matter and came back shaking her head. It was the movie. Raven was pissed that Starfire ruined time with Robin. Then they got back to meditating in Raven's room. It was a surprizing that she even let Robin in her room ,because she never lets anyone in her room.

With that they sat back down and finished meditating. They had a great time togther.

How was it? PAHLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Kiss

Later that night Raven and Robin went down to watch the movie. Robin put his arm around Raven as the movie started. Raven and Robin were both blushing. This time Raven didn't blow anythin up. Half way through the movie something scared Raven and she jumped into Robin's lap.Then it scared Robin and jumped up knocking Raven off his lap.Robin helped Raven up, as this happened they fell and Raven fell on top of Robin. All of a sudden Robin kissed Raven on the lips without thinking. Raven kssed him back after blowing up the refridgerator. They started making out and at the same time Raven was blowing things up. BB walked in on them. He yelled"What are you guys doing!?" Then Robin and Raven realized what they were doing and blushed.Then asked him what he was doing. BB said,"Getting a mdnight snack." Then he saw that that the refridgerator was gone. Why!!"


	3. Ohhhhhhhhh!

♠Ohhhhhhhhhh!♠

BB of course screamed so loud "WHY!" that he woke everyone in the tower up.Cyborg was the first one to see what was going on he screamed out yes. Starfire came down the stairs asking why everyone was yelling and wondered if it was some kind of tradition.BB answered "My tofu blew up!" and Cyborg said "sweet no more tofu" as he did the running man.Then BB and Cyborg got in a fight.

Meanwhile

Raven and Robin were still making out.

Back in the Kitchen

Starfire was making anither strange pudding out of the blown up tofu. Beast Boy was still freaking out and yelling his head off that is, until Cyborg beat him upside the head with a frying pan which made BB turn into a fly.Cyborg busted up laughing.Starfire sat in the background eating her strange pudding.

A/N Let's get back to the real story here.

As Raven was blowing things up, she accidently blew up the couch they were sitting on.As they were flying through the air ,still making out, they flew through the kitchen wall. Everyone immedeiatly froze and stared at the flying lovers, except the lovers themselves of course. They then started falling straight towards BB and Cyborg who was still holding the frying pan.Poor BB. The lovers fell on top of them stopping the fight immediatly. Starfire was just dazed and confused. All of a sudden she asked "... What just happened?" The birds were alittle ahem busy to answer and BB and Cy were still in shock. " Screw it I'm going to bed" and with that she left. Cyborg then shoved the two birds off of him and said..."I'm hungry. WHO WANTS PIZZA?" BB"Me! Me! No meat of course" "Screw you can't have any. I'm getting meat lovers" "Why!" make out session is still in progress. "'Cause I love meat and hate you." As Cyborg said that Raven blows BB threw the roof. As BB goes through the roof Cy orders pizza. Rob and Rae look up "cool pizza" "Can I have tea?" Cyborg says"Sure". Then BB lands on Cyborg ans says"Hey she is kissing him!" Then Cyborg nocks BB out. Poor BB no not really. When the pizza arrives the two love brids stop making out and eat. BB finally wakes up and trys to find some tofu. But thanks to Raven and Robin Raven blew it all up. He is pissed that Raven was kissing Robin so he goes to his room to plot evil things. Then Starfire came down stairs and said " done now." They all say huh in stupidity. She says never mind and has some pizza."This night was strange."says Cyborg. They all agree exept BB. Who is still in his room ploting evil things. This day would become an even stranger day in their little world.

Please reveiw Sorry took awhile to write had copy all writen but lost it been searching. So reveiw.


End file.
